Soldat de l'Oubli
by Khimeira
Summary: Eris n'a jamais vraiment demandé à servir Yveltal. Mais lorsqu'un Monorpale s'accroche à sa main, elle est obligée de demander l'aide de l'entité de la destruction, qui offre son aide en échange de la sienne ; la transformant en cette catastrophe naturelle qu'il ne peut plus être. (Traduction de "Ghost of Oblivion" de Cori Shadowfang)
1. Dans ta main

Tradutore, traditore.

Cette expression (qui signifie « traducteur, traître » en italien) montre à quel point l'exercice de la traduction est un art presque impossible. Retranscrire parfaitement des expressions, des mots dans une autre langue que celle d'origine est extrêmement complexe, si ce n'est impossible. Vous comprendrez donc parfaitement – du moins, je l'espère – que je me permettrai quelques libertés de traduction si la phrase est trop complexe ou pas suffisamment compréhensible.

Je tenterai néanmoins de retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible et de rester le plus proche du texte d'origine.

En espérant arriver à mes fins.

Khimeira

(N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews si jamais vous avez d'autres possibilités de traduction ou même pour dire que vous appréciez !)

_Quelques petites précisions avant de commencer l'histoire :_

_1°) Un mot en **gras** dans le chapitre équivaut à un changement de temps ou de point de vue._

_2°) Si Dieu le veut, les chapitres seront publiés au moins une fois par semaine. _(**_NDT : Le chapitre original mentionne « weekly » donc une fois par semaine. Mais ayant déjà 58 chapitres de retard, je préfère essayer de le rattraper un tant soit peu_**_)_

_3°) Beaucoup des Pokémon présents dans l'histoire n'auront probablement pas de surnoms, ou probablement pas au début. Par conséquent, il y aura certains cas où le nom du Pokémon sera indiqué en minuscules, et d'autres cas avec une majuscule. (Ex : « ma mère » / « Maman »)_

_Ces choses étant dites, poursuivez, et je l'espère, appréciez._

**Chapitre Un : Dans ta main**

Eris sortit de l'avion, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. « Enfin à Kalos ». Elle serra un peu plus son sac à dos, regardant sa montre, puis sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon, appelant sa mère.

On entendit deux sonneries de l'autre côté avant que sa mère ne décroche. « Bonjour, mon trésor ! Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Tu es déjà arrivée à l'université ? »

« C'était bien, et je suis toujours à l'aéroport ». Elle regarda autour d'elle, de ce dernier jusqu'à son extension. « Illumis semble gigantesque, et encore, je n'en ai vu qu'une partie. »

Sa mère ne put s'mpêcher de rire. « Eh bien, je suis sûre que ça ira ». Eris entendit parler de l'autre côté du combiné, et sa mère ajouta : « Je dois y aller. Tu m'appelleras quand tu seras bien installée, d'accord ? »

Le bip final retentit dans son oreille, et elle soupira, rangeant son téléphone. « Toujours la même chose, hein, maman ? »

Eris se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, faisant rouler sa valise et sortant précipitamment du bâtiment, priant silencieusement pour trouver l'université dans le labyrinthe qu'était cette ville. Elle effleura plusieurs personnes, les Pokémon de ces dernières accrochés à leurs épaules ou marchant à leurs côtés.

Elle était tellement occupée à essayer de passer au travers de la foule qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'homme avant qu'elle ne lui rentre dedans. Elle poussa un léger glapissement, et les deux s'écroulèrent sur le sol, entassés, les bagages partant dans tous les sens. « Je suis désolée ! », s'exclama-t-elle, se relevant rapidement et tendant une main vers l'homme.

« Ce n'est pas un problème vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. » L'homme leva le regard, et Eris remarqua alors à quel point il était étrange. Il était vêtu d'une veste élégante et parfaitement taillée, ses cheveux rouges partaient dans tous les sens, et une barbe d'un même rouge recouvrait son menton. Il serra la main de la jeune fille et fronça les sourcils. « Vous me fixez. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Revenant brusquement à ses esprits, Eris secoua la tête. « Non. Vous m'avez juste intrigué, c'est tout. »

L'homme la dévisagea, puis regarda ailleurs, ajoutant : « On dirait que vous avez perdu votre valise. Laissez-moi vous aider à la retrouver ».

« Il n'y a pas de souci ». Mais elle ne protesta pas plus longtemps alors qu'il se baissait et l'aidait à récupérer ses affaires éparpillées.

Il souleva un livre. « Ce sont des livres très intéressants. Mythologies des différentes régions ? »

La jeune fille prit le bouquin des mains de l'homme, perdue dans ses pensées. « C'est un de mes cours. Je vais à l'université ici. »

« Je vois. Et je suppose que vous avez entendu parler du mythe de Kalos ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore commencé à lire les textes. »

L'homme afficha un sourire étrange, mais ne s'attarda pas sur ses paroles, se contentant simplement de l'aider à finir de réunir ses affaires. « Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vous demande votre nom, mademoiselle ? »

« Eris. »

« Eris », répéta-t-il. « Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer ». Il s'en alla brusquement, laissant Eris seule, des gens et des Pokémon passant à côté d'elle et sa valise encore dans sa main.

Finalement, elle secoua la tête. _Ç__a, c'était étrange._ Pourtant, elle supposa que cela pouvait être pire. Elle regarda sa montre et, à deux doigts de paniquer lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point il était tard, partit en courant de l'aéroport.

A l'extérieur, Eris se retrouva accueillie par une lumière et un brouhaha intenses. Elle plissa les yeux, souhaitant pouvoir faire la même chose pour ses oreilles, et attendit que les deux s'accommodent. Quand ce fut le cas, elle fut accueillie par la vision d'encore plus de personnes, quelques petits Pokémon – des cabriolaine, se rappela-t-elle – dormant sur les trottoirs, et de hauts immeubles aussi loin que son regard se portait.

Elle s'activa et se dirigea vers la rue.

Eris fit son chemin entre les immeubles et dans les allées. Elle s'arrêta dans un carré large et ouvert, et soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait réussi à se perdre. « Bon, je peux regarder ma carte. Ou je peux demander à quelqu'un aux alentours qui peut m'aider à savoir où aller. ». Elle se posa sur un banc, enlevant son sac à dos de ses épaules et l'ouvrant pour en sortir sa carte.

Quelque chose effleura sa main au moment où elle sortit sa carte. Elle regarda à côté, fronçant les sourcils au moment où elle aperçut quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à une épée posée sur le côté du banc. _Qui laisserait une épée posée comme ça ? C'est légal, ce truc ?_ Elle le prit, regardant le gris et le bronze pâle de l'arme. _Qui utilise des épées aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ? La majorité des gens n'utilise-t-elle juste que des Pokémon ?_ Elle soupira, se levant, et remettant son sac à dos en place. « Je pense que je vais plutôt ramener ça au commissariat. »

La longueur du tissu bleu attachée au manche se déploya, s'enroulant autour de son bras.

Eris glapit, relâchant l'épée. Celle-ci pendait depuis le tissu, fendant l'air d'avant en arrière comme un pendule. La jeune fille se remémora ses cours sur les Pokémon de la région de Kalos, et elle maudit sa stupidité. _Monorpale_. Un Pokémon ressemblant à une épée qui s'attachait aux humains qui ne s'y attendaient pas pour drainer leur énergie. Elle essaya d'enlever le tissu, cherchant désespérément de l'aide autour d'elle mais, à son grand désarroi, il s'agissait d'un des seuls endroits où elle serait incapable de trouver quelqu'un.

« _Mo._ »

Eris arrêta de se débattre et regarda le Pokémon en forme d'épée qui pendait. L'oeil bleu dans sa garde se déplaça, semblant presque scintiller à mesure qu'il se concentrait sur quelque chose se trouvant devant eux. Suivant son regard, elle vit deux fractions de lumière bleue quasi-identiques la fixant depuis une allée. Elle s'arrêta net, regardant la figure qui s'avançait lentement dans l'allée. _Un absol._

L'absol l'examina, ses yeux scintillant d'une intelligence inhabituelle, puis baissa la corne sur le côté de sa tête, aboyant quelque chose. Eris recula, se rappelant le peu qu'elle savait sur les absol. _Le Pokémon Désastre. Il arrive juste avant que les catastrophes n'arrivent, non ?_ « Est-ce que quelque chose de grave va se produire ? » demanda-t-elle au Monorpale. « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ça ? »

L'absol renifla, ne semblant pas le moins du monde impressionné, puis se lança en avant. Eris poussa un glapissement, reculant brusquement au moment où la faux sur la tête du Pokémon vira à un violet scintillant à mesure qu'il tranchait l'air en sa direction.

Un « clang » résonna dans l'air. Eris cligna des yeux, réalisant que le monorpale avait réagi à l'attaque d'Absol. Il s'était lancé dans l'air, parant l'attaque et propulsant Absol en arrière sur une courte distance. Le type Ténèbres atterrit facilement, enfonçant ses griffes dans le sol pour ralentir et aboyant dans la direction du monorpale.

L'oeil de l'épée se tourna vers Eris, la lame flottant horizontalement au-dessus du sol. « _Mo._ » Il tapota la main de la jeune fille avec son pommeau.

L'idée de ce qu'il voulait lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ne cachait pas son incrédulité. « Tu veux que je me batte à tes côtés ? »

Il lui tapota la main une nouvelle fois en guise de réponse.

« _Absol ! _»

Le cri d'Absol attira son attention, et elle le vit charger une nouvelle fois. Elle prit la garde de Monorpale, fendant l'air vivement. Absol plongea sur le côté, courant derrière elle, ses pas presque silencieux. Eris se retourna, essayant de le suivre. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne sais même pas me battre à l'épée !_

Monorpale répondit à sa place, la traînant. C'était comme si son bras était en train de se déboîter au moment où le Pokémon spadassin taillada la faux qui essayait de les attaquer, parant deux fois avant qu'Absol ne dût reculer. Alors qu'il allait attaquer une nouvelle fois, comme Eris l'imaginait, le vent fouetta furieusement autour du Pokémon Ténèbres. Eris fit marche arrière, sachant qu'une attaque Coupe-Vent se préparait et chercha désespérément un endroit où elle pourrait être capable d'esquiver la puissance de l'attaque.

"_Scccreee!"_

Eris eut à peine le temps de regarder en l'air que deux larges pattes griffues s'accrochèrent autour de ses deux épaules. Une bourrasque de battements d'aile et de vent la ballotèrent, et elle – ainsi que le monorpale toujours accroché à elle – furent soulevés dans les airs.

**Absol** entendit le cri strident et fut au bord de la panique. _Non!_ Le bruyverne descendit, ses griffes s'étirant pour la fille. Absol lança désespérément une attaque Coupe-Vent, espérant arrêter la bête avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Le dragon siffla, montant encore plus haut, trop haut pour que les attaques d'Absol ne l'atteignent. Ce dernier essaya toutefois de le rattraper, courant désespérément au travers du carré, fonçant dans une allée, tentant de bondir au-dessus des immeubles trop grands pour lui.

Il dût s'arrêter lorsque l'allée déboucha sur des rues, remplis d'humains et de Pokémon qui pourraient paniquer en sa présence. Il fixa le bruyverne, maintenant seulement un point dans le ciel, puis se replongea dans les profondeurs obscures de l'allée._ J'étais si près du but. Mais il s'avère que mon intuition était exacte._ Il avait cherché ce monorpale pendant des jours, les picotements du bout de sa corne indiquant qu'il pourrait être la cause d'une grande destruction. Maintenant qu'un des servants d'Yveltal était venu pour prendre la fille – et, par extension, l'épée – il savait que sa peur était avérée. _Mais pourquoi envoyer un soldat aussi puissant pour cela?_ Sa corne lui faisait mal, et il la fit gratter contre un immeuble, le son produisant un cri perçant et très aigu. _Des temps sombres attendent Kalos, je le crains._


	2. Prends cette épée

Bon, avec la fac je vais sûrement avoir un peu de mal à faire plusieurs chapitres par semaine, et avec les partiels et les DS qui arrivent dans les prochaines semaines ça va sûrement être bien compliqué, mais je me suis engagé à vous gratifier d'un chapitre à la semaine, alors pour l'instant je me contente du minimum, haha.

Mais pendant les vacances de Noël, je vais essayer de speeder un peu pour rattraper ne serait-ce que 3-4 chapitres de retard (sur 58. Meh. D: )

Merci à Alecton d'avoir laissé sa review pour ce premier chapitre!  
Khim'

_Okay, donc chapitre deux, fait. Je suis en train de découvrir que plus je prends de cours d'Ecriture Créative, plus j'ai envie de garder mes écrits et les éditer le plus possible...  
Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à a guest et Y-ko d'avoir laissé leur review pour le dernier chapitre!_

**Chapitre Deux : Prends cette épée**

Eris pendait des griffes du pokémon – qu'elle avait fini par reconnaître comme étant un bruyverne – et regarda la terre qui se mouvait en-dessous d'elle. Au moment où elle réalisa que ni le bruyverne ni le monorpale n'allaient lui faire de mal, elle était parvenue à se calmer et à essayer de relativiser les événements. Malheureusement, elle s'en trouva rapidement incapable. _Pourquoi un bruyverne m'a capturé? Pourquoi un absol m'attaquerait?_ Elle regarda le monorpale et lâcha un rire forcé. _Je suis seulement à Kalos depuis très peu de temps, et il m'arrive déjà des trucs assez étranges._

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et regarda le bruyverne: "Hey! Où on va?"

Le bruyverne l'ignora, continuant soigneusement à avancer.

Eris soupira, s'effondrant et se résignant à un long vol.

Après quelques temps les arbres donnèrent lieu à un terrain stérile, au bout duquel se trouvait une montagne. Elle se demanda si c'était l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, ce qui fut confirmé lorsque le bruyverne descendit vers ce point, le battement de ses ailes s'accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient.

Le pokémon dragon battit soudain des ailes vers l'arrière, ses pattes volant vers l'avant. Eris glapit au moment où elle fut lâchée, planant un moment avant d'atterrir à l'intérieur d'une cave, dérapant sur les rochers. Monorpale était traîné sur le sol avec elle, ne protestant presque pas, à l'exception de ce qui pourrait être considéré comme un grognement.

Eris se remit sur ses pieds, cette action semblant assez maladroite avec Monorpale gardant toujours une forte emprise sur sa main droite. Elle se retourna vers l'entrée, sautant de peur au moment où Bruyverne atterrit dans un claquement de rochers. Il ouvrit sa gueule, de laquelle s'échappa un son étrange, une sorte de mélange entre un cri perçant et un rugissement. Elle recula; même en sachant que ce pokémon ne voulait pas intentionnellement lui faire de mal, ce son combiné avec sa forme imposante était effrayant. Il avança de quelques pas en grognant. "Quoi?" répondit-elle. "Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas le pokémon. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux.". Il grogna, avançant une nouvelle fois d'un pas, ses ailes s'appuyant sur le sol pour lui permettre de rentrer dans cet espace étroit.

Avec le grondement sourd du pokémon autour d'elle, Eris jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. Au fond de la cave était un trou sombre, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. _Est-ce que c'est un tunnel?_ Elle jeta un coup d'oeil incertain au bruyverne derrière elle, qui infligeait une pression supplémentaire et inconfortable derrière elle, et commença sa marche vers les ténèbres.

Ses pas produisaient un écho dans le corridor, résonnant trop fort dans ses oreilles. Elle suivit le mur avec sa main, la roche semblant dure entre celles-ci. Monorpale tapait légèrement contre les murs de temps à autre, la faisant sursauter, et qui fit lâcher à un certain moment au bruyverne derrière elle un grognement agité. Elle clignait des yeux, mais pour la majorité du temps lui faisaient mal vu qu'elle ne voyait que de l'obscurité.

A un moment, ce noir éternel fut brisé par une légère lueur rouge. "C'est là que nous allons?" demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'espérait pas de réponse.

Lorsqu'elle fit un premier pas hors du tunnel et à l'intérieur de la cave, elle se stoppa net, comme frappée par la foudre. Les murs se courbaient dans une haute couverture en forme de dôme. Des fragments dans la roche brune brillaient une légère lueur rouge, illuminant suffisamment la salle pour qu'elle puisse voir le large pokémon aquilin, voûté sur une pile de roches effritées. Sa peau rouge et noire ne laissait rien présager de bon, malgré le fait que ses ailes étaient repliées fermement sur son côté et sa tête baissée.

Un sifflement énervé résonna derrière elle, et quelque chose cogna contre son dos et l'avança plus profondément à l'intérieur de la cave. Elle glapit, trébuchant vers l'avant, Monorpale se balançant furieusement depuis sa main. Le bruyverne essaya de la mordre au moment où il passa au-dessus d'elle, faisant battre ses ailes et volant jusqu'à un rebord. A ce moment, Eris remarqua un nombre incalculable de bruyverne qui se blottissaient contre les murs, tous ayant le regard tourné vers elle et l'étrange créature rouge.

"_Pourquoi es-tu ici, humain?_"

Eris sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix. Se retournant, elle vit que le pokémon aquilin avait ouvert ses yeux. Ils étaient étrangement pâles et fantômatiques, comme si le corps qui avait ces yeux n'était rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide. Elle s'avança timidement. "Un de ces bruyverne m'a amené ici, monsieur."

"_Je vois._" La tête du pokémon se leva. "_Je leur avais demandé de faire attention à Absol. Je suppose qu'il y a eu un malentendu._"

Un des bruyverne siffla de colère.

La tête du pokémon rouge se tourna brusquement vers lui. "_Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu désirerais ajouter?_" Le bruyverne resta silencieux, pas un son ne s'échappant d'aucun des pokémon assemblés. "_Vous pouvez donc disposer. Tous._"

Une rafale de battements d'aile bloqua la vision d'Eris. Elle se baissa vivement, couvrant ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus le son des battements d'aile.

"_Je m'excuse pour cette erreur, humain. Mais puis-je demander comment cela a pu se produire?_"

Eris osa alors fixer les yeux troublants de cet imposant pokémon. "J'ai été attaquée par un absol après que ce monorpale se soit accroché à ma main." Elle leva la main en guise de preuve, se balançant simplement à mesure que sa main bougeait.

Le pokémon pencha la tête sur le côté. "_Curieux. Si c'est bien l'absol auquel je pense, alors il n'aurait pas attaqué si n'avait pas senti un certain danger._"

"Danger? Moi?"

"_Pas toi, peut-être. Mais le monorpale sûrement._"

"Oh, d'accord." Elle regarda le pokémon en forme d'épée et, remarquant que sa peur de l'étrange oiseau en face d'elle avait disparu, demanda: "Vous sauriez comment l'enlever?"

"_Peut-être_". Ses serres s'extirpèrent de la masse de rochers, ses ailes battant pour garder l'équilibre au moment où il glissa sur elle. Les rochers claquèrent contre le sol de la cave, le bruit s'affaiblissant lorsqu'il s'arrêta, baissant sa tête suffisamment pour qu'il puisse jeter un oeil au monorpale. "_Il ne t'a pas drainé ton énergie?"_

"Je ne l'ai pas remarqué, monsieur." Elle était soudainement intensément consciente d'à quel point le pokémon était grand par rapport à elle, et du parfum de mort et de carnage que son corps dégageait. Elle résista à l'envie de s'enfuir.

Le pokémon tourna son regard étrange vers elle. _"Sais-tu qui je suis, humain?"_

Surprise par le changement brusque de sujet, Eris secoua la tête.

Le volatile se cabra. "_Je suis Yveltal, un des pokémon des légendes de la région de Kalos._"

"Le pokémon des – oh, pokémon légendaire."

"_Il y a longtemps,"_ continua-t-il, "_mon homologue, Xerneas, et moi avons été dotés des pouvoirs de la création et de la destruction. Après une bataille mémorable, nous avons été forcés tous les deux à rentrer dans une sorte d'hibernation pour consommer notre énergie. Je suis toujours en train de recouvrir mes forces, et suis incapable de remplir la tâche pour laquelle j'ai été créé."_

"Une tâche?"

_"Je suis l'incarnation vivante de la destruction. N'est-il pas logique de conclure, dans ce cas, que je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une catastrophe naturelle?"_

Elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Le monorpale se releva, frissonnant légèrement. "_Mo._"

Yveltal semblait presque amusé. "_N'aie pas peur; je n'ai aucune intention de faire mal à aucun d'entre vous. A quoi cela me servirait-il?"_

Monorpale se baissa légèrement, même s'il restait partiellement levé. Eris le regarda de façon incertaine, puis dirigea son regard vers Yveltal. "Et donc? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?"

Yveltal leva la tête. "_Quel est ton nom, humain?_"

"Eris. Euh, monsieur."

_"Eris."_ Ses yeux semblaient refléter la lumière rouge des pierres. _"Je te propose un marché. Je vais trouver un moyen de détacher ce monorpale de ta main."_ Le tissu se serra. "_En échange, tu seras la catastrophe naturelle à ma place."_

Pendant un instant, Eris eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lorsque les mots firent leur effet, elle eut un léger rire forcé, faisant reposer sa tête dans sa main gauche. "Okay, je suis devenue cinglée. La chute a dû endommager mon cerveau."

"_Tu n'es certainement pas folle. Ceci est une offre sincère, et j'apprécierais que tu l'apprécies à sa juste valeur."_

Elle le regarda avec un sourire sardonique. "T'es pas une illusion?" Même quand elle le dit, elle réalisa la stupidité de ses propos; l'expérience était beaucoup trop vivante pour être autre chose que la réalité.

"_Bien sûr, si tu insistes dans ton comportement, je peux très bien appeler un de mes bruyverne et faire en sorte que tu retournes d'où tu viens."_

Ses mots étaient emplis de dédain, mais à l'intérieur elle remarqua la réalité: il n'était pas cruel. En réalité, il n'a montré que de la politesse à son égard depuis son arrivée. Elle lança un soupir tremblant, se dégonflant puis continua d'une voix plus basse: "Je suis désolée, c'est juste – c'est juste que j'étais venue à Kalos pour l'université. Je ne m'attendais pas à être lancée dans une histoire comme... comme ceci." Elle montra le monorpale et Yveltal, puis la panique s'empara d'elle, au moment où elle réalisa que sa mère attendait un appel qui devait arriver. Elle faillit s'emparer de son téléphone, mais s'aperçut que cet acte ne serait qu'une preuve d'irrespect de plus et essaya de ravaler son anxiété soudaine.

_"C'est compréhensible, je suppose. Mais j'ai déjà attendu une petite éternité, je ne peux pas me permettre d'en attendre une autre."_

Elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais n'osa pas demander, jetant à la place la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit: "Mais, moi, une catastrophe naturelle? Je ne peux pas faire ça."

_"Absol a senti suffisamment de potentiel à l'intérieur de ce monorpale pour vous attaquer tous les deux. Si vous combinez vos capacités, je peux vous enseigner."_

Eris le regarda. Elle était immédiatement frappée de voir combien il semblait pathétique, avec ses yeux ternes et ses membres affaissés. Une sorte de pitié l'envahit. Il n'était pas si méchant, réalisa-t-elle, et voulait seulement faire ce qui, pour lui, semblait naturel. _Et_, ajouta-t-elle, _si jamais je ne veux pas faire quelque chose, je n'aurai pas à le faire._ "Très bien. J'accepte."

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, les yeux d'Yveltal semblaient luire d'une joie sincère. _"Pouvons-nous sceller ce pacte, mademoiselle Eris?"_ Il leva une serre, se balançant soigneusement sur son autre patte. Eris réalisa un peu tardivement qu'elle était sensée la serrer. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle leva sa main droite et attrapa une serre.

Une immense souffrance traversa son bras; par les cris stridents que Monorpale poussait, elle réalisa, quelque part au fond de son être, qu'il devait ressentir la même douleur qu'elle. _"Dans ta main, mademoiselle Eris, tu devras porter l'épée de l'Oubli à ma place. Tu devras devenir une main de la justice et une force de la nature. Agis avec pitié, mais sans peur. Ceci est ta tâche, jusqu'au moment où je pourrai te libérer de cette épée, ou jusqu'au moment où je pourrai te la reprendre à nouveau."_

La souffrance se transforma en une vague douleur. Elle était à peine consciente qu'Yveltal l'avait relâchée et tombé en arrière. Son audition disparut; sa vision se troubla. Puis il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'obscurité.

**Yveltal** s'effondra au moment où Eris toucha le sol. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point transférer une partie de son pouvoir pouvait être aussi fatiguant; pas étonnant qu'il n'ait que rarement entendu parler de légendaires le faisant, préférant juste se battre aux côtés des humains quand nécessaire. Il toussa, le son grattant le haut de sa gorge, et s'arqua pour examiner la main de la fille. Juste en-dessous du tissu du monorpale, il pouvait voir le scintillement d'une marque rouge.

Il se recula, levant sa tête. La fille était plutôt quelconque, remarqua-t-il, ses proportions étant celles d'une femelle humaine normale, ses cheveux longs et blonds s'évasant où elle était tombée, son simple T-Shirt et jogging facilement ignorables dans une foule. _Sûrement parfaite,_ ajouta-t-il, _pour la tâche qui lui a été confiée._

Oui, en effet, il avait fait le bon choix.

"_Mo."_

Son attention se tourna vers le pokémon en forme d'épée. Son oeil bleu était comme en bataille pour ne pas se fermer. _"Tu es fort, n'est-ce pas?"_

_"Pale."_

"_Donc je peux supposer qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains."_ Il leva la tête, poussa un cri perçant dans un langage pokémon, "Venez!"

Deux bruyverne atterrirent à l'intérieur de la cave, s'écrasant sur le sol. Ils firent une révérence devant lui. "Vous avez appelé, maître Yveltal?"

Il se retourna vers Eris et Monorpale. "Amenez-les dans une cave. Je veux que vous les surveilliez régulièrement et me faire un rapport sur leur état de santé."

Les deux bruyverne approuvèrent, puis ramassèrent la fille et l'épée avant de voler en-dehors de la caverne. Yveltal les regarda partir, puis se rallongea. La lumière rouge des pierres s'effaça lentement, virant au noir.


	3. Au commencement

Bon, vous aurez ce chapitre 3 maintenant, vu que j'ai mes DS qui qui s'étendent toute la semaine prochaine (yay pour les semaines de DS!). Et vu que les trois quarts de ces DS sont ultra importants pour mon semestre (et que j'en ai 8 en cinq jours) on va éviter de faire la traduction pendant ce temps, hein ? XD  
Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est parti !

Khim'

_Ok, chapitre 3 posté ! Merci à Jewel, Kat et LeTantris pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent !_

**Chapitre 3 : Au commencement**

_Au commencement furent deux pokémon. L'un incarnait la vie, et laissait un chemin de fleurs et de plantes partout où elle allait. L'autre incarnait la mort, et prenait pitié de ceux dans la souffrance, leur permettant d'aller au Paradis. Pendant une longue période, Kalos était en paix._

_Mais ni les humains ni les pokémon n'étaient parfaits. Et à mesure qu'ils sombraient dans la corruption, ces deux entités de la nature en firent de même. L'être de la vie accordait la vie éternelle à quelques uns d'entre eux, la culpabilité le rongeant s'il venait à refuser. L'être de la mort cherchait à détruire tout ce qui causait le mal, ravageant les villes et armées qui participaient dans de tels actes, aussi négligeables furent-ils. Leurs idéologies s'affrontèrent, et les deux entités – la Vie et la Mort, la Création et la Destruction – finirent par se combattre. Lors de cette bataille, humains et pokémon réalisèrent l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise, et cherchèrent à calmer ces deux créatures en furie. Au travers de cette querelle, les deux entités comprirent la folie de leurs actes, et se résolurent à s'enfuir chacun de leur côté, pour ne plus jamais intervenir dans les affaires des humains._

"Encore en train de lire ce bouquin ?"

Taylor leva les yeux, haussant les sourcils. "Tu as un problème avec la lecture, Hailey?"

La fille – avec ses lunettes de travers et ses cheveux courts et bruns lui descendant jusqu'aux joues – secoua la tête. "Je ne comprends juste pas l'intérêt des mythes."

Taylor ferma le livre dans un bruit sourd. "Pourtant, je ne me plains pas à propos de toi aidant le professeur Platane dans ses recherches, non?"

"Je suis seulement son assistante." Hailey gonfla ses joues, puis jeta un oeil à la myriade d'autres ouvrages qui entouraient Taylor. "T'es au courant que le professeur vient juste de recevoir de nouveaux starters?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un dresseur professionnel."

"Bah _pourquoi_? Tu le voulais toujours quand tu étais plus jeune."

"Je suis pas fait pour ça., Hailey. Par ailleurs," ajouta-t-il en tapant du doigt son livre, "j'éprouve de l'intérêt pour autre chose."

"Tu vas vraiment commencer à voyager dans tout Kalos pour avoir plus d'information sur cette légende, hein?"

"On sait si peu de choses à propos des légendaires de cette région." Il lui montra le bouquin, le balançant devant ses yeux. "C'est l'un des seuls livres qui parle d'eux. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus. Pourquoi on ne parle pas d'eux? Pour quelle raison leurs histoires ont été brûlées?"

Hailey regarda l'ouvrage du coin de l'oeil, puis les autres ouvrages, ne croisant jamais le regard de Taylor. "Tu devrais accepter un pokémon avant de partir, hein? Ca te sera utile."

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, prêt à protester, et se rappela qu'elle lui ferait ses célèbres yeux de cocker s'il le faisait. Ses épaules se rabattirent. "Et ça, Hailey, c'est la raison pour laquelle que je serai jamais bon aux combats pokémon."

"Parfait! Je viens te montrer les starters."

**Quand **Eris se réveilla, elle ne vit que de la pierre en face d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux, pensant avoir vu trouble, puis se mit sur ses coudes.

"_Mo."_

Sa tête tourna brusquement vers le son, et elle vit le monorpale couché à ses côtés, son tissu attaché à son bras et son oeil la regardant fixement. Les événements lui revinrent en mémoire et elle poussa ses jambes contre sa poitrine, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux. "Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée, moi?"

_"Pale?"_

Elle regarda le monorpale et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Son unique oeil bleu la fixant ne révélait rien. Elle prit le tissu avec le doigt, se demandant distraitement si elle pouvait l'enlever.

Elle ressentit une brûlure dans sa main. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Cette sensation dura une fraction de seconde, puis disparut. "Qu'est-ce que -?". Elle leva son bras et regarda. En-dessous du tissu de Monorpale était quelque chose de rouge et noir, semblant animé de pulsations. Elle essaya de gratter avec un ongle et découvrit que cela ressemblait à une fine couche d'un métal adouci, accroché à sa main. "Est-ce qu'Yveltal m'a fait ça?". Elle ne se rappelait que vaguement la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt, les mots de la créature falconiforme ramenant une autre douleur à la tête.

Elle se rassit. "Donc ça veut dire quoi? Je suis la servante d'un Pokémon de la destruction?"

"_Mo!"_

Monorpale était soudainement en train de flotter devant elle, sa gaine partant dans tous les sens, la lame dirigée vers l'entrée de la cave. Eris glapit, tombant en arrière.

Un crissement précéda les cliquetis caractérisant l'arrivée du bruyverne. Il s'écrasa presque contre l'entrée de la cave, ses ailes griffues servant d'appui comme pour une paire de pattes supplémentaire. Il regarda longuement, ses yeux fixés sur elle et sur Monorpale. Puis il s'avança lentement jusqu'à elle, reniflant ses cheveux, touchant la marque. "Hé!" protesta-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il siffla et elle se tut. La peur, puis la curiosité l'envahirent. Le pokémon dragon continua de toucher la fille sous le regard de cette dernière, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, paraissant presque s'appliquer à contrecoeur. Il poussa finalement un grognement d'approbation puis se rapprocha de la sortie. Il jeta un regard en arrière et poussa un cri à mi-chemin entre un aboiement et un rugissement. "Tu veux que je t'accompagne, c'est ça?"

Elle jura l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

"Je faisais que demander." Elle l'approcha et serra fébrilement sa main autour de la patte du pokémon. Celui-ci crissa puis prit son envol. Eris se retint de crier, fermant les yeux face au vent qui la pressait. Monorpale s'accrocha à elle, son fourreau mystérieusement attaché à nouveau; il devait l'avoir détaché pendant la scène entre elle et le bruyverne.

Le pokémon dragon battit des ailes en arrière brusquement, manquant de la lancer en l'air. Il atterrit, et Eris reconnut l'accès aux espaces d'Yveltal.

_"Bruy – iiii!"_

La patte à laquelle elle était accrochée se secoua. Elle réalisa un peu tardivement qu'elle y était encore attachée, et relâcha son emprise, laissant sa main tomber. Le bruyverne baissa sa patte, grogna de façon agitée, puis la poussa légèrement dans le dos. "Je vais encore voir Yveltal?"

_"Screee!"_

Elle soupira, entrant à l'intérieur du tunnel. L'obscurité lui faisait toujours mal aux yeux, mais elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Toutefois, elle ressentait un soupçon de peur, pas plus de l'inconnu que des "tâches" dont elle a été investie. _Reste calme. Rappelle-toi, il n'est pas si méchant, et tu peux toujours partir._

Une lumière rouge brisa l'obscurité, et la voix tonitruante d'Yveltal l'atteignit avant même qu'elle ne put le voir. _"Mademoiselle Eris. Je suppose que vous avez bien dormi?"_

"Je pense. Euh, maître."

Elle s'avança. Yveltal était assis, seul. Ses yeux perçants regardèrent derrière elle. _"Tu peux disposer."_

Le bruyverne poussa un cri puis s'envola.

Monorpale s'accrocha davantage. Elle l'ignora, demandant: "D'où vient la marque sur ma main?"

_"Un cadeau de ma part. Pour que tu puisses accomplir les tâches qui t'ont été assignées."_

"Ah." Elle regarda vers le sol, sa demande à propos de sa première tâche au bord de ses lèvres. Au final elle resta silencieuse, dans l'attente.

_"Tu n'apprécies pas?"_

Il semblait presque blessé par la remarque. "C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis encore sous le choc."

_"Je vois. Hier ne t'a pas suffi, je suppose?"_

Elle considéra la réponse deux secondes. "Eh bien, je suis sûre que c'est vrai maintenant. Mais c'est toujours, comment dire... très impressionnant."

Yveltal baissa la tête, ses yeux croisant ceux de la jeune fille. "_Mademoiselle Eris. Je n'aime pas avoir à te presser, mais il est temps que tu commences tes tâches. Est-ce que tu es prête?"_

Elle savait que la question n'était qu'un prétexte, dans tous les cas elle serait sortie. "Comme je le serai toujours."

_"Bien."_ L'imposant pokémon se redressa. _"Ta première tâche est simple. Des plantes parasites ont infecté une certaine partie de la forêt de Neuvartault. Le bruyverne t'y conduira. Je veux que tu détruises toutes les plantes que tu trouves."_

Eris cligna des yeux. "C'est tout?"

_"Oui."_ Yveltal gratta le sol avec sa patte. _"Voilà à quoi ça ressemble."_

Eris se pencha au-dessus de l'image. La plante avait de longues lianes étendues, et des petites protrusions en forme de fleur bourgeonnant de chaque côté.

_"Tu as mémorisé son apparence?"_

"Je pense."

_"Donc je te donne rendez-vous ce soir."_

"C-ce soir?!"

_"Oui. J'aurais aimé te donner plus de temps, mais il y a une limite pour le temps que nous pouvons passer sur un seul incident."_ Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. _"De plus, je te demande de rester aussi cachée que tu peux l'être. Si tu es découverte, ne donne pas les raisons de pourquoi tu es ici. Cela ne rendrait les choses que plus compliquées."_

Elle nota l'accent sur le dernier mot. "D'accord. Je suppose. Maître."

Yveltal leva la tête et lança un cri qui fit Eris se couvrir les oreilles de douleur. Cela ressemblait à un mélange entre un cri de mourant, une mélodie de pokémon oiseau, et quelque chose dont elle n'arrivait pas à deviner l'émotion; quelque chose de guttural et douloureux à la fois. Le cri se termina et le fameux bruyverne entra, atterrissant juste derrière Eris. _"Eon va prendre soin de toi à partir de maintenant."_

Elle regarda le bruyverne. "Oh, génial."

Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle crut entendre Eon ricaner.

_"Allez-y."_

Pensant qu'il serait imprudent de rester, elle partit, le tunnel paraissant plus petit, peut-être à cause du bruyverne qui grognait derrière elle. L'entrée de la cave se fit plus ouverte, permettant à Eon de passer. Il – elle supposa que c'était un mâle – attendit. "La même que d'habitude?" Il acquiesça. Elle s'accrocha à sa patte, et il se lança, plongeant dans la lumière du soleil levant.

**La **corne d'Absol commençait à picoter. Il grogna, levant la tête. _Encore ce monorpale? _Il _sentait_ que c'était le cas. Il se précipita vers l'avant, les alentours lui semblant flous. _Où ce désastre se trouve-t-il? Qui dois-je prévenir?_

Il s'arrêta net. Neuvartault commençait à baigner dans la lumière du soleil levant. Des bruits d'humains s'échappaient des maisons. Absol recula lentement vers les buissons. Il espérait que le bruit ressemble à celui de n'importe quel pokémon, pour que personne ne puisse aller vérifier. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur son ouïe.

Des battements d'aile. Forts, réguliers, comme ceux d'une créature assez imposante. Un bruit qui lui semblait familier.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Un bruyverne montait dans le ciel, à peine visible. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était accroché à sa jambe. Après un petit moment Absol devina de quoi il s'agissait. _L'humain?_ Il accusa le coup. _Je vois._

Il contourna les bords de la ville, un oeil sur le dragon et son passager.

**Eon** atterrit à peu près aussi gentiment que d'habitude. "T'aimes ça, hein?" demanda Eris, cracha de la terre.

_"Mo!"_

Eon lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. _"Ver – ii."_

Eris le regarda du coin de l'oeil puis se retourna. Des yeux bloquaient la vue. Des Pokémon se cachaient dans les hautes herbes et les buissons. L'obscurité était presque sans interruption, à l'exception de quelques fragments de lumière du jour çà et là.

Elle tenta d'ignorer l'inquiétante impression que dégageait cette forêt et chercha quelque chose du regard. Sur un des arbres se trouvait une liane sombre surmontée de petits bulbes. "C'est ça, non?"

Eon grogna.

Eris soupira et examina la liane. "Comment je vais me débarrasser de toi?" Elle agrippa avec la liane avec sa main et tira. La plante bougea à peine. "Stupide plante. Ca va prendre un temps fou comme ça."

Monorpale donna un petit coup sur sa main.

"Attends. Tu veux m'aider?"

Il ne dit pas un mot, son oeil ne semblant transmettre aucune émotion.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Je... ne comprends pas". Elle eut grand peine à réaliser qu'elle venait de dire ces mots à haute voix. "Qu'est-ce... que tu me veux exactement?"

Si Monorpale avait pu répondre, elle n'aurait de toute manière pas eu le temps de répondre.

_"Sol!"_

_Et c'est un cliffhanger que je vous offre. Okay, donc mon prof d'écriture créative dit que j'ai un problème de prépositions, donc j'ai essayé de faire en sorte de ne pas en mettre trop dans ce chapitre. S'il y a des placements étranges, où si vous pensez que je n'ai pas mis la bonne préposition, faites-le moi savoir! Et, bien sûr, s'il y a quelque chose que vous avez aimé ou pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._

Et voilààààà! Chapitre 3 terminé. J'ai eu un mal fou à traduire ce chapitre (notamment le "poking and prodding" qui m'a valu bien des problèmes avant que je ne trouve la bonne expression sur Internet), et j'ai encore plus galéré pour traduire "avian". Sérieusement, pourquoi il faut qu'un mot comme "avian" claque en anglais ou rende bien et que COMME PAR HASARD toutes les traductions françaises de ce mot soient soit moches soit inadaptées au contexte?

J'avais mis "aquilin" dans le chapitre précédent mais un ami m'a justement fait remarquer que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Du coup je me rabats sur "falconiforme" qui correspond plus ou moins bien à la description d'Yveltal. (On est d'accord, c'est plutôt un oiseau de proie.)

Enfin bref, c'est parti pour les révisions de DS! (Et va falloir que je mette les bouchées triples pendant les vacances. C'est pas comme si faut que je rattrape rapidement les 58 chapitres que j'ai en retard... Non?

Enfin bref, a pluche! =3


End file.
